Trinity Blood: nuptialis campana
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: A Nine Hundred year old bet between Seth and Lilith finally comes to an end. Abel and Esther. O O
1. Expectations of what to come

This is a small tiny story that I'm working on the side. It kinda popped into my head. I've been looking for a story kind of like this (Haven't found one yet. So if there is one let me know.)

Anyway I dedicate this to my proof reader, who is absolutely amazing. I write this for him since we are planning the exact same! Thanks for everything!

Leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to venture out and work on different TB Characters. I try a little bit of Lilith and Seth first and there will be more to follow (I hopeXP)

Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood. I wish I did, but I don't.

_

* * *

_

**Trinity Cruor:** nuptialis campana

_The two watched as Abel Nightlord gazed out the window down at the blue planet. Seth leaned her head on Lilith's shoulder and sighed. Lilith smiled lightly and wrapped her arm around and gave her a light squeeze. _

_"He looks upset today." Seth spoke softly, hoping her older brother didn't hear her. Lilith nodded. _

_"Him and Cain got into another fight this morning." 04 stated. _

_"About what?" Lilith shrugged her shoulders. _

_"I don't know, but he's been staring out that window for at least an hour. Whatever it was, it's torn him up badly."_

_"Maybe we should talk to him." Seth thought out loud. Lilith shook her head._

_"He'd probably blow up at us. Abel isn't in a very good mood right now. He'd probably electrocute one of if we tried to cheer him up right now." Seth nodded. She knew Lilith was right she hated it though. She wanted to take care of Abel, as he took care of her. She loved Abel dearly, more than she cared for Cain. Though everybody loved Cain. How no one not like him. So bold, charismatic, intellectual, but Abel had a smile that could melt the frozen tundra of the artic. He was more held back, shy and not sure of himself. Seth found it was just easier to be near Abel that way. Though there were times like these where it was practically dangerous. _

_Abel's worse flaw was probably his deadliest; his temper. She gazed over at him now and noticed how tightly he had his fist clinched. His knuckles looked as if they were ready to tear through the skin. He stood still; his long gorgeous silvery blond hair cascaded down his back. Seth watched his refection on the glass; his eyes seemed lost in another realm, like he was almost dreaming. _

_"Your brother has a lot of anger in his heart." Lilith spoke softly. "Cain is making it worse. I swear he gets a thrill out of getting Abel mad. It's amazing how much those two are alike." _

_"Huh?" Seth looked at the exotic redhead. "Alike? Abel and Cain are nothing alike. If anything those two are from different worlds." Lilith smiled and shook her head._

_"Not the way I see them. Those two are more alike than you know. While Abel expresses his feelings outward, Cain tends to hide them. Their like a mirror to each other." Seth shook her head._

_"Those two have nothing in common." Lilith shrugged her shoulders. _

_"Suit yourself." She smiled. Seth looked back at Abel. He seemed to breath in and relax. He turned around and looked at the two._

_"Do you two have anything better than to sit there and stare at me?" Lilith smiled at him._

_"Apparently not." She spoke softly. Abel shook his head and turned to leave. "I see the pain in your eyes Abel and how it torments you so. I just want you to know that Seth and I are always here for you. We want you to be happy." Seth nodded in agreement. Abel turned and glared at them both._

_"I'm fine." He scowled. Seth tensed up and tried to hide behind Lilith. She hated it when Abel was angry with her. She looked back at her brother as he made his way down the corridor. _

_"He has much to learn about life." Lilith spoke sadly. "Abel is lost within himself. Maybe one day he'll stop looking at all the bad and horrible things in his life and start focusing on the positives."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like what?" Lilith repeated. "Like you for instance and me. We're two positives."_

_"Like how we're all together and we always here for each other."Seth added. Lilith nodded._

_"How Abel can't resist those 13 spoonfuls of sugar in his tea?" _

_"How he stutters when you prove him wrong." Seth smiled. _

_"See..." Lilith hugged her tightly. "Abel has all those positive things in his life." Seth nodded in agreement. She loved talking to Lilith; she always knew how to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. How she could find the sunshine in anyone's life. "I have a feeling that your brother's anger hasn't hit its peak yet."_

_"Why do you say that?" Lilith shrugged. _

_"I don't know. I just have this feeling that Cain will finally do something drastic to get Abel to snap." Sadness filled the redhead's eyes. Seth had a feeling that Lilith knew what it would be too. "And when that time comes..." She looked sternly at Seth. "You have to be there for Abel. Let him know that he's not alone, that the world is not against him. Could you do that for me?" Seth nodded._

_"What about you?" she asked. Lilith kissed her head lightly._

_"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Worry about your brother." Lilith smiled and giggled to herself. "At the rate he's going, I don't think he'll ever find a suitable wife." Seth's eyes widen._

_"Abel, marry? Ha! Like that will ever happen." Seth laughed. _

_"It will." She smiled, unfazed by Seth lack of belief. "Trust me, Abel will find the one he is destined to be with. I just know."_

_"What will she be like then?" Lilith sighed and leaned back in her seat._

_"Well...I think she'll be a little like your brother. She'll have some sort of temper, but loyal to the ones she loves, probably shorter too." Seth laughed. _

_"And she'll be this rough and tumble kind of girl that's not afraid to stand by his side." Lilith nodded._

_"She'll want to stand on her own two feet. I have a feeling that she'll be as stubborn as Abel as well." Seth shook her head. "What?"_

_"Abel is never going to marry, Lilith." The younger crusnik crossed her arms. "Abel is Abel and nothing is ever going to change the way he is. No woman would even give him a second look. Not with Cain there for that matter." Lilith smiled and shook her head._

_"Seth...you have so much to learn about the world."_

_"Like what?" 04 shook her head. __"He won't marry." _

_"Fine then." Lilith smirked. "Why don't you and I make a little bet then."_

_"Fine." Seth grinned back. "I bet you a hundred thousand dinars that Abel will never marry."_

_"And I'll bet you a hundred thousand that he will." The two shook hands sealing the deal. _

_"It's a lost cause. No woman would ever put up with him."_

"_Oh! There will be one. Just you wait, you'll eat your words one day and I'll be there laughing, telling you I told you so."_

_"Yeah right. It'll be the other way around." 04 shrugged and shook her head._

_"Whatever you say Seth. We'll see who is the last one to laugh, but for now I think I should go check up on Abel. I'm sure he has quite a bit of venting to do."_

* * *

So there you go. Leave a review. I just had to write something with Lilith. She is such a beautiful person. I want more stories about her.

Chapter 2 will be up soon!

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks-R-Us)


	2. Revelations of Life

~O^O~

Seth felt hot tears run slowly down her cheek as she remembered of one her last moments with Lilith Sahl, the Black Saint. The Empress sat alone in a room inside the airship, trying to remember Lilith's scent of her perfume, how perfectly wonderful you felt when she hugged you and now...she was just a mere memory; torn away from everyone that loved her by a crazed maniac. Even though the years had passed and they had all returned to Earth, Seth figured she would always miss her. Just like Abel did...though she didn't crawl into a tomb for nine hundred years.

Seth sighed loudly and quickly gazed down at her emerald dress that lay beside her. She was heading to Rome today to visit her big brother and Abel had requested that she dress for the occasion. Not as the Empress of the Empire, but as his sweet little bratty sister, as he quoted. Perhaps maybe the two of them could at least stop and visit _her_ at least. It had been ages since Seth had given her new flowers. She'd probably have to apologize for taking so long to visit.

Though it would have to be put aside for the time being. There were..._more_ important things to attend to first. A deal had to be sealed. She smiled to herself and shook her head. A very light knock sent Seth to her feet.

"Enter." She spoke loudly. To her surprised, Mirka Fortuna walked in wearing a lovely lavender dress. The duchess smiled and bowed out of respect.

"Majesty, I have been instructed to inform you that we will be reaching Rome momentarily." Seth nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." Mirka looked over her empress quickly.

"What has you troubled my lady?" Seth quickly wiped her tears away and turned away from her trusted subject.

"It's nothing." She stated quickly. "Just old memories. Every time I come and see..." Seth paused. This wasn't the right moment to bring up more painful memories. She didn't want to cry today...more than she had too.

"Memories?".

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Give me some time alone to clear my head." Mirka nodded and left. Head of the Imperial Secret Council walked back down the corridor, back to where Asthe, her grandson and Baibars waited. She was worried about Seth. It was very rare to see the Empress cry. The last time she had seen a single tear fall down her cheek had been right before Father Nightroad and Sister Blanchett had left Byzantium.

The Empress looked herself over in the mirror. The emerald dress she wore looked practically amazing on her form. Though a girl who appeared to look fifteen, on the outside, really shouldn't try it on. It was a silk strapless dress that cut off at her knees. It should have been worn by someone with more of a figure, someone who had a big chest and slender hips, someone along the lines Asthe or Mirka. Though due to her extremely slow aging, Seth had _awhile_ before she would look 'that' amazing in the dress. She slipped on a pair of matching green flats. Abel had requested that everyone dress nice.

A small smile slipped across her face as she thought of her brother. How much he had changed. Lilith would of have been so proud to see him following in her footsteps today. Though his anger sometimes resurfaced very rarely at times and for some pretty stupid reasons too, as Seth found out. Abel never had to be angry, side from his jealously issues. He now basked in sunlight, smiled every day, and was open. Everything about Abel was different and all of it was because of a certain redhead named Esther Blanchett.

Seth had very fond memories of Esther. From the first time she had met her in the streets of the Empire to now. Esther was a miracle to the Nightlord siblings. She blew into Abel's life like a whirlwind and knocked him off his feet. Though Esther seems to make her brother weak in the knees to begin with. She was loyal and strong, yet when Abel's temper tried to make itself known. Esther was there, pushing back leaving and Abel completely dumbfounded in her wake. She was exactly what the doctor ordered, in Seth's book. And it wasn't long before she and everyone else noticed the slight changes.

The first time Seth really noticed was when Abel and Esther were on a mission in Byzantium. Abel had a problem with Esther leaving his side. He had practically thrown a fit and went to 80% activation when the earl of Memphis requested Esther's presence for dinner. Seth realized that Abel was easily jealous of other men attracted to Esther, though mostly it was taken out on Ion. After that, she heard countless stories of Abel's idiocy, acting completely out of character from the brother she knew. It was months later when she finally figured out the meaning behind it all...Abel...her loving big clueless brother...was truly...in love.

The words love and Abel Nightlord, now Nightroad didn't really fit in any sentence, phrase, or paragraph that Seth knew of. But now the sentence that shocked her and many others was the sentence; Abel Nightroad is truly in love with Esther Blanchett. Lilith had been right about Abel in many ways. She knew he would see the error of his ways. She knew he would try and set things right in his life. Lilith also knew that Abel would finally fall in love with Esther. Things had finally come full circle. Seth hated it when Lilith was right. Even after all this time.

The loud sound of the engines slowing indicated that the airship would be landing soon. Seth looked herself over once more, making sure everything look right. She felt hundreds of butterflies bouncing around in her stomach. Not because she was nervous, but the opposite. She was ecstatic. Happy that this had finally come, though it took nearly a millennium.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Until next time!

Lil~Rahl (A Division of Crusniks~R~Us)


	3. Letting go of old

~O^O~

**_A_**bel's eyes focused out a nearby window and caught a glimpse of the Empress's personal airship landing near by. He could safely assume that his dear little sister, Seth, was practically bursting at the seams with anticipation. Though he didn't think it was _that _surprising by the turn of events. What was so wrong with the thought of Abel Nightroad, Vatican priest, getting married? Though he had to admit it, Abel found himself constantly pinching his left arm to just to make sure this wasn't a dream. Although if this was a dream, Abel wanted to stay in the wonderful coma forever.

The priest double checked himself over in the mirror and smiled. He had said that he would have worn a tuxedo or something more suitable, but alas. Esther was just far too stubborn to listen to her soon to be husband. She had insisted that he wear his simple black robes. Not because he was an ordained Catholic priest, but because, as his beloved Esther quoted 'she couldn't keep her hands off of him when he wore them'. Abel just hoped Esther could wait until after the reception to jump him.

"Abel?" someone spoke, accompanied by a light knock. "Are you even up yet?"

"Of course." He answered while opening the door. Catherina stood in the doorframe smiling. She wore her regular red Cardinal robes. "I haven't slept a wink all night."

"Too nervous?"

"No. Excited!" He grinned wildly. Abel's oldest and dearest friend walked into his room. She looked as if she had been up half the night too, though not for the same reasons. "How's my blushing bride?" Abel asked while brushing his hair back into his regular hair ribbon. Catherina shrugged her shoulders.

"Haven't seen her and you're not suppose to be asking. Tradition, remember." Abel rolled his eye. "Need help?" The Cardinal didn't wait for Abel's permission. She grabbed the hairbrush out of his hands and continued brushing out any rouge snarls.

"Thank you." He mumbled to her. Catherina let a small smile slip across her lips. She secretly loved to brush Abel's hair. The Cardinal remembered when Abel would let her braid his hair when she was much younger. It still felt the same, silky smooth and smelled fresh and clean with a hint of what she thought could only be vanilla. She wondered where on earth Abel got his shampoos.

"Oh! By the way..." She spoke softly to him. "I wanted to inform you that your sister has finally arrived."

"I know...I saw her land before you came in."

"Shall I go and retrieve her for you?" She asked. Abel chuckled lightly to himself. "What?"

"What's with all the being nice. Brushing my hair. Asking me if you could go and get Seth. What happen to the Woman of Steel that I work for?" Catherina sighed and fought back the urge to yank slightly on Abel's hair.

"Consider it an early wedding gift." She scowled instead. Abel laughed quietly and handed the cardinal his infamous black ribbon. "Well...?

"I'll go and see her." He answered. "There are a few things that I need to go over with her before the ceremony starts."

"Oh." Abel pushed his glasses back his nose.

"Sibling business. I think Esther and I mentioned something about it to you earlier this week." He plainly spoke. Catherina nodded and spoke

"I'm happy that this moment happen during my life time. I never thought any of us would see the day that you wed. Let alone to Esther."

"Is it so hard to picture me in love?" Abel looked back at his old friend. She shook her head and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." She spoke trying to rid any thoughts of her recent daydreams. Catherina felt tears start to form in her eyes. She had been fighting it for far too long and now...now it was best that she left Abel alone. How she wished she could have been his bride. "Well..."She spoke trying to gather her wits together and stay sane. "If you won't be needing me then, I need to make sure all your arrangements are ready."

Abel thanked Catherina and watched her leave. He let out a sigh and slumped in his chair, knowing how much this had to be hurting her. As the Cardinal said earlier and as often as she could since Abel purposed; she was happy for the both of them. Though he understood that it was a cover up and that she had hoped that it had been her in Esther's shoes. Although he had known Catherina since she was but a child, Abel could never love her more than that of a sister. She was his most trusted friend, one of the first to know his true history and not shy way, but Esther was different. She was daring, vibrant, and above all else...his. Esther had chosen to spend the rest of her life at his side.

Abel liked it when Esther tended to stand closer to him while his nanomachines were activated. How she would laugh and scoff at him for thinking he was this horrifying monster. _"I am not the least bit afraid of you, Abel Nightroad.'_ He remembered her once saying. _"If anyone is afraid of you it's you"_ Though she didn't know it, those nineteen little words saved him. It gave him back his self-confidence. He really had been afraid, afraid of what other people would think of him if they knew what he truly was. Esther was the only woman for him. He loved everything about her. From her sweet little smile when she held his hand all the way to the worried look among her screams as she came to his aide in battle.

Another knock on his door made the priest jump to his feet. The door flung open and a blur of green jumped onto him, knocking him back into his chair.

"Hello big brother!" Seth smiled delighted that she had caught him off guard.

"Hello little brat." Abel hugged her tightly. "I trust that your way over here was pleasant enough?" Seth shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I probably could have flown here quicker, but..." She gave Abel the 'you-know-what-I-mean' look. Abel chuckled lightly. "Where's my new sister?" Abel took in a deep breath before he answered.

"Somewhere is in the Vatican. They won't let us see each other. I guess its _tradition_ or something that the groom doesn't see the bride before the wedding. Absolutely ridiculous."

"Terrans and their traditions." Seth shook her head and smirked. "I can't believe that you went along with that one."

"Esther enforced it." He grumbled.

"Really? How?"

"With Tres. She has him standing guard." Seth laughed out loud. "It's not funny." Abel lowered his head to see over the brim of his glasses.

"Your absolutely pitiful Abel."

"Am not!" Abel retorted.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Abel lashed out at Seth and tickled her sides. Seth laughed loudly and went after Abel's left knee.

"Wait...No...Stop....Ha...Seth...no" Abel spoke between fits of laughter.

"Are too!" She shot back. Abel growled and tickled Seth's sides harder. Seth tried to pull herself out of he brother's strong hands.

"Surrender." Abel stated.

"No!" Seth laughed.

"I'll stop if you surrender." He tickled her more.

"Oh...Oh...Okay! I give up. You win!" She shouted. Abel released Seth and crossed his arms. A big smile across his lips, Seth growled at him. "Will you ever grow up?"

"Depends. Will you ever stop being a brat?" Abel retorted. "Or annoying?"

"Your hopeless. I hope Esther knows what she's getting into."

"More than you know."

"Are you ready for this?" She asked next. Abel nodded eagerly .

"Ready and willing. It's what I want. Oh!" Abel snapped his fingers. "Which reminds me. Esther asked me yesterday if you would mind being her maid of honor." Seth's eye widened. "Her words were and I quote 'I really want Seth to be a part of this. She's your sister and she should be apart of our life." Abel smiled at his sister. "She's taking quite a liking to you."

"Not that it's hard." Seth added.

"No not a all." Abel butted in sarcastically. The empress ignored the remark.

"I would love to." She smiled sweetly. "I'd do anything for you and Esther. I love you both." Abel smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you." The priest looked over at a nearby alarm clock.

"And it seems I need to push you out of here. I got to get down and prepare for the ceremony." Seth looked at the time as well. They only had an hour.

"Sure."

"Go down to Catherina's office. She should be in there as well. She knows what's going on and will tell you what to do.' Seth nodded and looked up at her big brother. She felt a single tear run down her tear. "What's wrong?" he asked with concerned. Seth wrapped her arms around Abel and hugged him tightly.

"Nothing." She spoke weakly. "I just...I just never thought I would ever see the day you'd get married. I never thought you would...would..."

"Change?" Abel asked. Seth nodded. "My sweet silly Seth..." He smiled at her. "Everyone changes. After Lil..." Abel paused to gather his thoughts together. "She helped me out more than you know. More than she knew."

"She would have been very proud of you today." Seth felt more tears run down her cheek. "She always said you'd find someone special." Abel nodded in agreement. He held on his sister tightly.

"I love you Seth. I always will. No matter what happens in our lives."

"I love you too Abel. No matter what."

* * *

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. I hope to get many more.

Up next....Esther and Ion.

Lil~_Rahl_ (A Division of Crusniks~R~Us)


	4. Friends don't call each other Excellency

To dear sweet Woolfred: _I hope this makes you feel better. _

~O^*~

* * *

Ion Fortuna, the earl of Memphis, leaned up against the cold stonewalls inside the Vatican and gazed up at the ceiling. He wondered how many Methuselah stood inside this Terran fortress and were not considered the enemy. He had been waiting for what seem like hours, anxious to find out what Esther had wanted from him. He hated waiting in suspense. Though this was Esther he was thinking about. The beautiful Terran who had a smile so warm that could melt the coldest of hearts, his heart not with standing. The poor earls heart was still on the mends as of six months, three weeks, and four and a half days ago, give or take a couple of minutes. Ever since the fateful day that Sister Esther had called him out of the blue claiming that she was engaged…to who else, but Abel Nightroad. The one person that always stood in front of Ion in Esther's life.

Though the laws in Byzantium forbid a Methuselah from love a terran. A law that was very easily punishable by death. It didn't help that Ion was in love Esther. It was obvious to every one of his feelings for her. From time to time, he had asked Esther to stay with him in the Empire, bribing her with gifts and other worldly possessions. Esther, being the perfectly sweet and innocent person she was, would always turned him down by sweetly stating that Father Nightroad would end up in ICU if she were to leave his side for any given amount of time. Ion shook his head and sighed, he should have figured it out then.

Now here he was, Ion Fortuna, waiting outside his closest friend's room, wondering what in the hell she wanted from him. What else could she do to torment him? He was already here, prepared to see her marry the priest over him. To watch her lay her prefect lips upon his in holy matrimony. Ion pushed the thoughts of Esther and Abel out of his mind and tried to focus on more…pathetic abstractions, like sword fighting, big breasted women, death. Any stupid idiotic idea to help keep Ion's mind off Esther.

Esther's footsteps from the other side of the door brought him back to reality. He could hear her frantically pacing back and forth, grumbling about Abel this and Abel that. A small curse word could be heard every now and then, sending a smile upon the earl's face.

"Need any help, Esther?" He called out to her.

"Not unless you can turn back time!" She answered back, her voice filled with anxiety. He lightly chuckled to himself.

"Anything else?" He heard her footsteps come closer. The door unlatched and Esther's head popped out. He could tell she was trying to stay in the best of moods. Though he couldn't blame her, she was marrying Abel Nightroad after all

"Well...Are you helping or not?" She asked impatiently. Ion removed himself his spot against the wall and cautiously made his way into the room. He was waiting for Esther to jump him at any moment.

His closest friend stood in the middle of the room. A graceful smile hung on her lovely face. Ion had a feeling that his mouth was hung open and he was in fact drooling. Esther was…wow! She had her hair pulled back loosely in a loose pony tail. A few random hairs framed the contours of her face. She wore very little makeup, perhaps just a touch of blush and a pretty color of pink lipstick. The dress she wore was a strapless princess cut, that fit her body like a second skin. She wore her rosary around her waist, along with a strange bracelet on her left hand. Ion's gazed was fixated on the strange piece jewelry. It didn't look like something that Esther would usually wear. It was a gold bracelet that appeared to be engraved with odd symbols._ Where'd she get that?_

"What do you think?" she finally asked, probably nervous by the way Ion was staring at her. The earl was dumbfounded, completely in awe of her beauty. "Your Excellency?" He shook his head quickly, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Sorry..." He smiled. "It's just..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Just what?" He walked up to her and held her hands.

"It's just I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You look like an angel." The slightest color of hue appeared on her cheeks.

"Yeah...well you don't look bad yourself." She laughed before engulfing him into a tight hug. "I've missed you." Ion, taken back by her sudden forwardness, hugged her in return, confused though. Why would Esther miss him?

"Me too." He spoke softly. Esther pulled back just enough to see a smile crawl over the earl's lips.

"I had meant to come and see you, but Abel...the accident prone Neanderthal of the century…." The earl chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I heard. Something about third degree burns?"

"Experiment gone wrong, Father Wordsworth conned him into testing an hypothesis on electricity."

"Electricity? On Father Nightroad?" Ion cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Long story. Poor Abel, the test went terribly wrong and he was badly burned. He even lost his eyebrows. I had to draw them on for a month." She giggled.

"You should have taken pictures."

"I tried, but he took my camera away. You should have seen it though."

"I'll try and imagine." He laughed lightly. "And just to think you're marrying that Neanderthal." Esther rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me. I just hope that today goes off with out any hitches." She shook her head and changed the subject. "I am glad you came. You hadn't returned you reservation until the last moment." Ion wanted to kick himself in the head. He had thrown the worst childish tantrum in history when he had received the invite. His grandmother had forged his signature and sent it in for him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. You are the closest thing to a _true_ friend I have ever had...tovarish." Esther smiled. It meant a lot to her to hear him say those words. After all the pain and sorrow he had went through with his childhood friend, Radu. "So…what was it you wanted to see me about?" The redhead nodded and bit her lip, a reaction she did when she got nervous.

"Well...what do you know about weddings, Ion?"

"Well…" He started. "I know that the ones in the Empire…they seem to go on forever. Why?" The nun bit her lip harder and placed her head in her hands.

"Ion…you must think of me as a fool to ask you this, but…I need your help."

"Sure…" he answered immediately. "Anything for you."

"Ion, I don't have an escort." The earl's eyes lit up. It hadn't crossed his mind about who would walk her down isle. She was an orphan and her family had always been the church. "I've thought about it over and over again and I want you to…tovarish" She smiled at him sweetly. Ion felt weak in the knees as his head started to spin out of control. He was a total idiot.

Though she chose a Roman Catholic priest over him, she still cared. He felt like a selfish brat for even thinking Esther never thought of him. Esther was purely innocent. Out of all the times he felt that he should have just been blunter with his feelings, maybe get on his knees and shout at the top of his lungs. He understood. Even if she chose Abel over him, Esther would still be Esther. She would still send him letters, still come and see him whenever she was in the Empire. Ion Fortuna felt a foot tall standing next to her now and that wasn't an easy feat to accomplish.

"Your Excellency?" she asked breaking the blond from his thoughts, again. He smiled gently and squeezed her hand back.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure and an honor to give you away." Esther clapped her hands together and grinned wildly, before hugging her friend. Ion loved the feeling of her in his arms. "Like I said, I'd do anything for you Esther." She smiled at him before kissing him gently on the cheek. The Methuselah felt his stomach tighten in knots.

"Thank you for being my friend." She added. "Thank you for everything, your Excellency." Ion rolled his eyes and growled slightly. "What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you." He poked her in the chest. "...call me Ion. I'm sick of this Excellency crap from you. You are my friend. Call...me...Ion." Esther smiled and laughed.

"I guess old habits are hard to break."

"Well break it. I don't see you calling Seth 'your majesty'."

"Yeah but that's different and she's going to become my sister-in-law."

"So...friends don't let friends call each other Excellency. Would you prefer me to call you Sister Blanchett from now on?" He grinned. "Wait...it would be Sister Nightroad after today."

"Alright!" she smacked him playfully on his shoulder.

"Then say it." Ion spoke. "Say my name then."

"Alright...no more your Excellency. I promise.... _Ion_." The two friends laughed. "You are about as stubborn as Abel, I swear." She shook her head. "If you two ever got in your heads to team up it would be the death of me."

I'll have to remind him." Esther gave him the do-and-you're-dead look. Ion squeezed her hand lightly and smiled. "Hey...we got to keep you on your toes some how."

"That is truly an understatement. I just hope that I marrying him will end the parade of instant sickness, drowning attempts, and mysterious aliments that I have never heard of."

"You know he does it on purpose."

"I figured it after I caught him eating out of the dumpster behind the kitchens." Ion rolled his eyes. "He said he was looking for something, but he had forgotten what he what it was." The two laughed once more.

"No offense Esther, but you husband is a terrible liar."

"Yeah, I know. He hates it that I can read him like a book. He's been through so much in his life. I guess that's what I found so fascinating about him. When I look in his eyes...I feel like I can see a whole other world. He's not good at hiding the pain at times, while at other times he a little too clumsy. I love him Ion." The earl nodded. "And he needs me."

"I know. He'd end up in ICU if you were not around to look after him." Esther smiled again. "I'm happy for you. I just hope that you will at least come and see me from time to time without him…." Ion smirked. "Trying to drown himself in my family's fountain."

"He probably will. He'll have nothing to be jealous about." Ion raised an eyebrow. "Well he shouldn't."

"You know that won't stop him." Esther shook her head, knowing that Ion was right. No matter how much she hoped, she had to realize Abel was Abel. He was extremely protective of her, and had been known to go mad with rage if she was placed into danger or worse…was around a person of the opposite sex.

"Sister Esther Blanchett..." Esther and Ion jumped and turned to face Father Tres, who had magically appeared in the room, without either of them hearing a thing.

"Yes Tres?" She responded.

"You have only two thousand six hundred and forty eight seconds left. I suggest that you prepare." Esther looked at her alarm clock and rolled her eyes. They had forty-three minutes.

"I think we'll have time to get there." She stated.

"My orders..." Tres stated.

"Oh! Go!" She waved her hand at him. "You're not helping me." Ion stood there looking at the nun arguing at the android, something he was smart not to do.

"I suggest that you and the earl..."

"Tres..." Esther shook her head. "Come and get me in another 15 minutes. I haven't even got my hair down yet." The bride shoved the android out of her room. "Go....Out....Leave me in peace."

* * *

Tell me what you think. I rewrote this chapter eight times in the last two weeks. As I said before, I trying to venture out and try to focus on different characters. I've been wanting to write something about Ion and Esther, because of their very close friendship. I'm still trying to work out the bugs. Reviews are very welcomed.

Lil~Rahl _(A division of Crusniks~R~Us)_


	5. The AX slot machine

~O^O~

Chapter 4

Everything was set into place. The beautiful black roses were adorned on the pews of each isle. White bows of linen were placed on the walls. Dark red rose petals carpeted the white rug down the isle. The inside of the church was perfect and done to a tee by none other than perfectionist Sister Kate Scott. The hologram waved left and right through the room, telling each and every worker where each flower should be placed.

The nun's spirits were high today. Not only because her dear friend Abel was finally getting hitched, but also because Leon had to pay up on that bet they made a year ago. One hundred dinars on whether or not Abel married Esther. Kate shook her head. No one should ever bet against her. She floated in the middle of the room, looking over the last minute details. It had been ages since she had attended a wedding and she wanted this to be the wedding of century! Cardinal Catherina had already given her the okay on the spending. _'What ever those two want.'_ She remembered her saying.

"Hey not bad Sister Floaty." Kate rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the entrance. Three of her favorite priest stood in the doorframe. Father Leon, Hugue, and William. Leon recently had started calling Sister Kate, Sister Floaty to tease her. It pissed her off extremely. Leon snickered. "I have to say you have excellent taste in decor. I might have to have you do my wedding."

"When and if that day ever comes." Kate crossed her arms. "What are you three doing here anyway? I said that I did not want anyone in here until twenty-five minutes before the ceremony. And... I still have another seven minutes. Get out!" She pointed towards the door.

"Well I beg to differ." Leon placed his hands on his hips.

"Leon." The Professor butted in. "Sister Kate...we came early because we wished to offer our help to you and see Abel before....before....what was it you called it again, Hugue?"

"Goes off the market." The blond priest spoke out emotionless.

"Ah yes! Thank you. We'd like to see Abel before he goes off the market."

Sister Kate uncrossed her arms and eventually smiled at her co-workers. Even though they could be blithering idiots during most periods by either blowing up part of the Vatican or deliberately trying to annoy her, they still had a heart of pure gold.

"So..." Father Wordsworth clapped his hand together. "Is there anything that we can help with?" The hologram thought hard for a moment.

"Well I'll need ushers. You know, people to escort guest to the correct sides. Professor, you and Leon would be best for that." The two priests nodded. " And Hugue I think I have the best job for you." The blond swordsman nodded. "Once everyone enters. I need you to close the doors and keep them shut during the ceremony."

"Consider it done." Hugue spoke before heading back to the doors. Leon's mouth dropped wide open.

"Wait a minute! Why does Hugue get the easy detail?" Sister Kate crossed her arms again.

"Because he's not a complete oaf like yourself." Leon growled.

"Come on now Leon. It's not all bad." Professor spoke. Leon ignored him and glared at the floating nun.

"Alright little Miss Floaty. Is this about the stupid bet you and I made last year? I'm not paying up."

"You and I shook on it!" Kate shouted back.

"How can you and I shake hands? Your a stupid hologram!"

"Um...You guys..." William stuttered, starting to sweat.

"Besides the point..._you_ made the deal. One hundred dinars should Abel marry."

"And he's not married yet!"

"Guys..." William tugged on his collar.

"But he will be!"

"Guys!" William shouted.

"What!" The two stared angrily at him. The priest pointed behind him. Near the entrance stood Abel talking quietly to Hugue. The two priests smiled and seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Oh!" Sister Kate covered her mouth. "Crap..." She leaned forward and glared at Leon. "Look what you made me do!"

"What I made you do?"

"Yes! You! You overgrown no excuse for a primate." Sister Kate glanced over at the groom once again. Abel seemed well immersed in his conversation with Hugue. She quickly turned and faced Leon once more, before lightly growling. "I'll deal with you after the wedding is over."

Abel sighed as he pulled off his glasses and cleaned them on his robes.

"So what did they bet on this time?" He asked Hugue.

"What else?" Hugue spoke softly. "You." Abel rolled his eyes and placed his glasses back on. "You'd think...they have more important things to do than to gamble their money away."

"Precisely." Abel agreed. "Sometimes I think they'd like me better as a slot machine." Hugue didn't respond. Abel had a feeling that though the blond priest was usually silent and reserve, he had to have a sharp tongue. He just had to. He worked in the Ministry of Holy Affairs. The members of AX probably could have belonged to a fraternity, than a Vatican division.

"I think their jealous of you." Hugue spoke. "Not many of us find our match in this life."

"Perhaps." Abel looked on at the Hugue, who seemed to stare of into space. It wasn't normal for Hugue to be so open and honest. Wasn't he that priest that ended up saving nuns from deadly vampires by hacking them into itty bitty pieces, before running off on totally unauthorized missions and pissing off Catherina? Abel did not know much of Hugue; expect that he had a past almost as bad as his. Abel sometimes saw himself in Hugue and at those moments he was grateful for all that he had. He wondered if Hugue meant that _he_ was jealous of Abel for finally getting married to his match.

"Abel!" Sister Kate's voice rang through out the church sweetly.

"Hello Kate." He smiled, trying to push the thought of her betting on him to the back of his mind. He'd get her back someday, probably by embarrassing her with his indecency after he activated his nanomachines. An evil smile slipped across his lips. _Oh yes!_ _Revenge would be sweet!_ "I see you've out done yourself once again. Lovely job. Thank you." If the hologram's cheeks could blush they would have, Abel was a charmer, he just didn't know it.

"It's my wedding gift to you." She smiled. Beaming from ear to ear. Abel bowed his head out of respect. "And Catherina's as well."

"Esther will flip when she sees it." Abel spoke. Leon and William walked forward and shook Abel's hand in congratulations.

"Stealing the prettiest girl in all Rome." Leon said out loud. "You couldn't have picked a better woman than Red." Abel felt his face flush.

"Thank you all." William pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Um...Kate..." He showed the watch to the nun. Sister Kate looked down and noticed the time.

"Oh dang it all! I'm running late." She rose to the center of the room. "Alright! That's it. Finish and hurry up!" She called out to all the workers. "Hugue...be a dear and let the guest come in. William and Leon..." She looked at the two priests. "You know what to do."

Abel watched as his friends prepared for _his_ wedding. He was grateful for them all. Who would have thought that the God of Slaughter, who had hated terrans with a fierce passion, would actually end up marrying one?

"Irony strikes again." He spoke out loud to himself. _'You can start over any time you like.'_ Her voice rang out in his head. Abel smiled to himself and remembered her last words to him. She should have been here...to celebrate with them. _She's always with me._

"Father Nightroad..." Sister Kate spoke, almost singing.

"Huh?" Abel jolted from his daydreams.

"You may want to get ready. Everyone is preparing to come in." He nodded.

"Yes...let's get this show on the road.

* * *

Lil~Rahl


	6. Dealing with the past in the present

~O^O~

Chapter 5

Catherina felt as if she should have just stayed in bed today of all days. She should have '_pulled an Abel'_, fake an illness, fall down a flight of stairs and sprain her ankle. Though without the use of her very own nanomachines, she'd probably end up dead. She stood inside her office with Abel's little sister, Augusta Vradica the Empress of the New Human Empire, counting down the moments until Esther became Mrs. Abel Nightroad. Though at this moment she had respectfully asked to be called Seth, Abel's cute little sister. The empress sat in a chair across from the cardinal, a smile on her face. Her eyes went around the room taking in every picture the cardinal had on her walls.

"How much longer?" She asked while inching to the edge of her seat. Catherina bit her lip, trying to laugh. She acted so much like Abel. So childlike, though through the Empress's eyes, Catherina could not see the saddness that was embedded into her older brothers.

"Not much longer." She softly spoke. Seth kicked her legs back and forth, she looked like an impatient pre-teen, not a nine hundred year old crusnik that was mother to all Methuselah. It hadn't been long ago when Abel had finally confessed to Catherina that he had a little sister and that she was the empress of Byzantium. The Cardinal nearly choked on her tea with that information, as he contiued to describe Seth to her. _'She is very loving and small. I sometimes wonder how something so small can be so annoying at times.' The Cardinal_ then turned the tables on the priest and asked if there was anything else that he'd like to tell her.

The silvered hair man chuckled lightly to himself . _'Well...maybe a few." _He then muttered something about his twin running the Rosen Kruez Order and that he was practically crazy. Then he started in with the whole Mars Returners, the Arc, some commander business, and of course Lilith. She liked how his face would lighten up and the tiniest sparkle in his eyes everytime he spoke of her. She knew that it was the Black Saint's demise that haunted Abel more than anything. She had heard his terrifying screams in the night.

It surprised her how open it was for him to talk freely about his past with her. She wondered if Esther had anything to do with it and how much more he opened up to her. He smiled as he talked about the past. Something she had never seen. Abel was, _well was suppose to be_, one that held his misery deep within himself. He talked about his victories when he was in charge of Methuselah armies and many other tales that would probably turn any other person's skin pale white with fear. But then...he talked about the moment he met Esther._ "At first I thought I was staring at a replica of the past...an old memory come back to haunt me." _She remembred him saying. _"Her smile brought warmth back into this old heart that hadn't been felt in ages."_

And then...she joked with him about his clumsimness. Tripping in fountians, falling over hedges, mysterious illness, severe jealousness towards others. The way he looked at her when she waltzed into a room. The man was a complete condondrum once Esther joined the team, but that was a memory for another time.

The Cardinal sighed again and wondered how much time she had until she was to walk with the Empress. Abel had asked the Catherina would be his best man...woman. She had happily accepted the position, anything for her friend and savior. She would hide her feelings today and just be happy. He had promised to protect her and all other humans and he had kept his promise. Now she promised not to show her broken heart to him, although she knew he was probably aware of it.

"You know..." Seth spoke out while staring off into space. "Abel's told me a great deal about you." Catherina stared at the ancient child. "And I've been meaning to thank you for getting him out of those blasted catacombs." The cardinal's eye glazed over for a moment as she remembered stumbling across the tomb of the black saint by complete accident and the beautiful angel that mourned by her side. The young duchess, at the time, hadn't meant to interrupt his confinement. She had been running from vampires sent by the Contra Mundi to assassinate her and the rest her family. She still remembered the bewilder look in his eyes as he stared puzzled by the young girl and how he mercifully killed the ones perusing her. '_I have sworn to protect the lives of humans.'_

"Don't mention it." She spoke bluntly. _Ever._

"None the less." Seth bowed her head out of respect. "Thank you." Catherina nodded and accepted the gestured. How many terrans were privileged to get a thank you out of the Empress on the New Human Race? Expect for Esther. The cardinal growled. "It's hard..." Seth giggled. "Well it used to be hard for Abel to go against everything he once believed in. You kind of gave him purpose again."

"You are to kind Empress. I'm certain Abel would have came out sooner or later."

"But...He probably would have never found Esther in Istvan." _Ah yes! Another memory._ Though the cardinal would never admit it, for various reasons. She was the reason Abel met Esther. After all she had demanded that he take the assignment, no questions asked. She shook her head and tried to smile.

"So!" Seth grinned, unfazed by the Cardinal's actions. "Abel hasn't given me the full details on how he purposed. Do you know anything?" The Cardinal grinned. _So Abel hadn't told Seth either._ Seth jumped out of her seat and rubbed her hands together. "Give me details."

"What details? Abel got down on one knee and asked Esther to marry him."

"Like how?" Did he do anything romantic?" Catherina shrugged.

"I wasn't there. Esther said it was very...purposeful. She said it was like the ending of the old Abel and the birth of a new Abel." The blond rolled her eyes. "Whatever that means."

"Those two are out to ruin my fun." Seth grumbled. "And here I thought they wanted me as apart of their life."

"I bet they have their reasons for keeping things between them. You should know that better than anyone."

A slight knock at the door indicated that it was their time. Seth looked over her nice green dress and smooth out any wrinkles she could have possibly have had. Catherina sighed and prepared herself mentally. The time had come and she had to put on her face.

* * *

Lil~Rahl (A division of Crusniks~R~US)


	7. A different shade of red

~O^O~

All the excitement that he had felt over the past six months was finally coming to a climax. Everything little tiny detail that they had planned, every small hope that they had had was now laid out for all to see. Abel stood next to Alessandro the three hundredth and ninety-ninth Pope of Rome. The pit of his stomach was churning left and right, the palms of his hands were sweating like crazy. At this very moment, Abel thought he'd be better off fighting hand to hand combat with a horde of angry vampires that had not fed in forever. His heart pumped harshly against his rib cage.

'_I can't be getting cold feet now!'_ he thought to himself while biting his upper lip. The music through out the church was bright and happy. The flowers smelled brilliant. At least he wasn't as nervous as the small boy who stood beside him. The Pope was practically shaking where he stood. He looked like a Jell-o mold. Abel felt sorry for the boy. It wasn't fair to be in charge at such a young, besides being picked on by his older brother and sister. Abel bet he didn't have a friend in the world. To his left stood Cardinal Caterina, trying her best to keep a happy face. She probably wasn't happy about the fact that Abel had chosen her to be his best man...woman. She was his oldest friend and no one else would ever rate higher in his book than her.... besides Esther. On his other side, a few steps away stood his little sister. He could tell she wanted to lash out and hug him and Esther once she had a chance.

All his friends, who were practically family to him, now sat in the front row. Even Hugue tried to keep the atmosphere happy in the least. And behind them were all the friends that he and Esther had met on all the many battles and missions.

His dear tovarish, Asthe, seemed a tad bit bored. Though once she noticed that he was looking over towards her, her face brightened and she winked at him. Abel slightly shook his head. Next to Asthe sat Mirka Fortuna, Ion's Grandmother, who didn't look like a grandmother. Seth had told him recently that she was the Keeper of the Secret History. She knew what he was and what he had done. She knew of he and Seth's family tree and the gigantic split down the middle that drifted the Nightlord siblings apart, all those years ago. He had to hand it to her, a crusniks history wasn't a pretty one, he was happy that she took it all with a grain of salt.

The music abruptly changed, and Abel felt his heart beating even faster. It was time. The priest could feel his anxiety raising and felt as tiny drops of sweat formed on his brow. The door opened once more and there she stood...Esther Blanchett. The love of his life, she looked like a dream. Next to her, stood her closest friend and Abel's continuous competition, Ion Fortuna. Abel glared daggers at the earl as he escorted his bride down the aisle. Ion gulped. Abel quickly glanced over at his soon-to-be-wife and noticed her obvious 'cut-it-out' look. He wanted to smack himself in the head for letting Esther catch him eating out of the dumpster.

Instead the priest took in all her beauty, the lovely dress she wore, her rosary adorned around her waist and especially the gold bracelet on her left wrist. He remembered giving it to her a few months back.

Flash Back

_He tried his best to hide his nervousness as she held his hand, while the two made their way through the busy streets of Rome. He did his best to think of other things such as the wind through his hair or the smell of fresh bread from the baker across the street. Though the feeling of her hand in his would not let his mind wander. Abel sometimes wondered if Esther really knew how she messed with his mind. _

_"So..." She spoke softly while squeezing his hand. "What did you have in mind today?" Abel gulped. Why did she have to be so darn curious?_

_"Just out for a walk." He spoke trying to keep his emotions in check. _

_"Just a walk?" she questioned. _

_"Yes why not?"_

_"Knowing you..." she smiled. "You usually have an ace somewhere up your sleeve." God! He hated it that she knew him all too well. Abel lifted her hand up and lightly kissed each of her knuckles. The red head next to him was too smart for her own good. He looked off into the distance and noticed they were coming up to the opening of the catacombs beneath all of Rome. _

_It had been quite awhile since Abel visited the tomb where he practically lived for centuries. He had been very busy with Vatican business and of course...Esther. The priest found himself nowadays running out of reasons to frown. It was like the entire universe started revolving around Esther, instead of the sun. She was the earth beneath his feet, the air in his lungs and the wind through his slivery blond hair. Esther squeezed his hand tightly and stopped in her tracks. Abel halted next to her and gazed in to her deep blue eyes. She was staring directly at the entrance. He had a feeling she knew what was going to happen._

_"Are we....?" she tried to ask. Abel simply nodded and continued walking. "I thought no one was allowed down there without permission."_

_"It just so happens that I do." He smiled. He could have been honest and told her that he had been taken in by the Vatican nine hundred years ago after the death of Lilith, their Black Saint. Esther stilled looked puzzled at him. "Just relax. I wanted to share something with you." With those words said, Abel could see her curiosity fill in her deep blue eyes. He loved it when she was like this._

_"What's down there?" _

_"You'll see...." he smiled at her. _

_"Is it something dangerous?"_

_"No."_

_"Is it...scary?" Abel laughed._

_"I'm not playing twenty questions with you." Esther stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "And that doesn't work on me anymore, so quit it."_

_"Please?" Esther leaned her head on his shoulder. "Pretty please with thirteen sugars on top?"_

_"You'll see." Abel smiled again. "It's something important with me."_

_"Like what?" the priest shook his head and steeped up to the gates leading down to his past. The two walked down in the dark ancient tunnels, Esther walked closer to Abel. She had never ventured down here before, Vatican officials had told her it was off limits and people needed special permission. She wondered what special permission her handsome crusnik had._

_"I haven't told you everything about me." Abel spoke softly. _

_"What more is there?" she asked back._

_"Much...but for now I want to tell you about someone one very special to me first."_

_"Besides me?" Abel chuckled before continuing._

_"Her name was Lilith. I worked with her a very long time ago."_

_"How long ago?" Abel looked at his love and pushed his glasses back up his nose._

_"Before you were born." Esther nodded and continued to listen to the story. "Now..." Abel took in a breath and exhaled slowly. "Esther...I wasn't the Abel you know now, back then. I..." he knew he was going to have trouble telling her this. "I had anger problems." He blurted out, knowing that he would have to re-evaluate this conversation later on. _

_"Anger problems?"_

_"I was younger back then, too. I hated everyone and everyone hated me."_

_"Except this Lilith."_

_"Right..." he nodded. "I wasn't a good choice for anyone. Those were different times."_

_"Apparently." Esther added. "Abel...I know you that whatever your trying to tell me is painful. You don't have to rush into anything." Abel wanted to roll his eyes and laughed at his love. She just didn't realize how much deeper the rabbit hole went. "So tell me instead....what kind of person was this Lilith?" Esther squeezed his hand again and smiled at him. He loved it of she didn't pester him to speak up or not to hide things. She knew that he had a troubled past, but respected him nonetheless._

_"She was a saint." He spoke truthfully. "A woman of god and peace."_

_"Was she like you?" the red head asked._

_"She was." Abel sighed, as if remembering an old memory. "She was murdered a long time ago, by the Contra Mundi." _

_"Cain?" he nodded again. Esther had a feeling it was going to get worse from here on out. _

_"I brought her here." He spoke; his voice was filled with great sadness. He turned down another corridor and the couple came face to face with the tomb of the Black Saint. Esther let out an audible gasp. "And she's still here." The nun placed her hands over her heart and looked onto the beautiful maiden that appeared to be just sleeping in the strange casket. Abel walked forth and stood beside his old fallen friend. _

_"I wanted you to meet her. You are very special to me Esther. I wanted to show you something else that I hold dear to my heart." Esther walked forth and placed her right hand down on the glass. The woman laying there...this Lilith...was breathtakingly beautiful. Her luscious dark red hair cascaded down past her shoulders; the color of her skin was exotic, a coffee cream color. She looked back up at her Abel and wondered if he at one time had been in love with this woman. _

_"She's lovely Abel." Esther spoke quickly. She was a little taken back that he brought her all the way down here to show her another woman, but this was Abel. There had to be an important meaning behind all of this. The priest stared longingly at Lilith laying still in the escape pod and then to Esther who stood next to her. Two women, born hundreds of years apart, both had captured his heart. Though Esther had completely in snared him with her passion. It was strange to look at them both at the same time. _

_After all this time that he thought Esther had similarities to Lilith, there were none, aside of both had different shades of red hair. He was truly ready for this. Abel was happy that he decided to come here to start his new life. Esther gazed longingly at her love, wondering what was going through his mind at this very moment. _

_"Esther dear..." He spoke as he smiled. "There is a reason I brought you here."_

_"Oh?" Abel stepped closer to his nun and grabbed her hand from its resting place upon the glass. He looked back once more at Lilith before gazing into a set of blue eyes. "Right now I'm at the crossroad and I have three ways to go. I could stay and wallow in my past..." he pointed at Lilith. "...and my life will be boring one. Or I can stay in the present...with you and all our companions that we've met on our journeys and I could be at peace with myself..."Abel paused, getting ready to finish the speech he had been working on for a month. "Then there's the future..."_

_"The future?" Esther questioned. _

_"Yes...I can take a jump, make a leap a faith if I must, but only if you take it with me." Esther's eyes were filled with confusions, wondering what was he trying to say. Before her very eye, the priest, who was well over six tall, bent down on one knee. "Esther dear...I want a future...with you. I want to live a happy life and have the ability to make you happy everyday." Abel pulled a black box out of his robes._

_"Oh my lord...." Esther gasped while resting her head in her hands. "Abel....?"_

_"Esther..." He smiled at her with love in his eyes, as he opened the box to reveal a brilliant gold bracelet. "I know this isn't a ring. It would take me centuries to find the prefect one and then much longer to buy it." Esther couldn't help but laugh. It was so true. "I've been holding onto this for ages, Esther, and I was told to give it to the girl that I wanted to give my heart and soul to. And you're it. Esther...will...." Before Abel could even purpose to his Esther. The nun launched herself into his arms._

_"Yes..." She whispered. "A thousand times....yes." Esther whispered to him, before pulling him closer and kissing him._

* * *

Had to put it in. It just seemed meaningful.

Read and Review.

Lil~Rahl (A divison of Crusniks-R-Us)


	8. A distracted mind, is a dirty one

Esther tried to focus on anything other than a pair of winter blue eyes staring back at her. He held her hands tightly, giving her the strength to stand in front of all their friends. The poor nun's felt like her knees were seconds away from crumbling beneath her. The smile on his face made her heart race with anticipation, the happy tear that was slowly making its way down his left cheek made her want to reach out and hold him.

The Pope's words did not make there way to Esther. The bride could not think of anything else, but the handsome man in front of her. She reminded herself that she had to pay attention, but Abel was drop dead gorgeous in his black robes. She was having all sorts of trouble.

The man in front of her had blown into her life like a typhoon. His kind and gentle persona touched her heart, while the klutz in him made her laugh. But it was the _other_ side that truly captivated her. The first time she truly saw what he was, she could admit that it did frighten her. She hadn't expected that he had been hiding the fact the he sprouted a pair of fangs, or even wings. She thought his dark secret was something along the lines of hidden goods. Though Esther still believed that Abel was hiding food through out the entire Vatican.

Esther looked over to the pope and tried to figure out where they were at during the ceremony. She heard something about making a commitment to each other and something else, but Abel was just too distracting to her. Figuring she still had time to reminisce, the nun receded back into her memories.

She thought back to that terrible night on the streets of Carthage and the mayhem that had been strewn upon the lovely city. The fires that covered larges areas, the people screaming out in fear, the insane ifrit named Radu, bent on killing his childhood friend and her eminence. Brother Pedro, Sister Paula and the rest of the inquisition following her and his excell.... Ion. She can still remember the feeling of fear that crawled her veins as she saw her priest turn his blood red eyes on her.

"I do." Abel spook softly. Esther jolted from her thoughts and looked up at her soon to be husband. He smiled softly at her and Esther's heart fluttered. How badly she wished to be wrapped up in his embrace.

"Miss Esther?"

"Huh?" Esther turned and faced Alec. The pope stared at the nun. Esther turned as red as her hair. "Oh." _Hell!_

"Do you take..?"

"I do..." she interjected. "I do." She looked back up at Abel to see his infamous smile getting wider. Nun wanted nothing more to smack herself in the head, and then smack Abel for noticing. He just shook his head and squeezed her hands. Abel's sweet Esther standing there completely engrossed with her thoughts the hint of hue on her cheeks looked lovely. Abel knew from the spaced out look in her eyes the Esther was day dreaming, he couldn't blame her, he had a hard time just trying to pay attention, his self. He raised an eyebrow and Esther frowned.

"The rings please..." Esther snapped to attention and watched the pope take the two gold rings from Cardinal Catherina. He handed one to Abel and one to her. She watched as Abel slowly placed the ring on her finger. Esther glanced up and gazed in to his winter blues eyes. There was no sorrow or pain in them to day. They were filled with love and compassion. _'Must pay attention!'_ She mentally smacked herself in the forehead and tried to focus. _'Damn him and his infernal good looks! Why does he have to be so good looking!'_

"Esther?" _ 'Shit!'_ The nun shook her head and sighed. She was never going to live this down.

"Sorry..." She mumbled to the pope, before glaring at Abel. Stopping the priest from laughing any harder.

"Please repeat after me." Alec spoke gently. Esther held her husband's left hand and placed the ring on his finger. "I, Esther Blanchett...." Esther's hands started to shake slightly. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She had had this memorized for the past four months.

"I, Esther Blanchett, take you Abel Nightroad, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

Having that all said, Esther knew that they were coming to the end of the ceremony and the lack of her attention would not matter anymore. She reemerged herself back into her daydreaming of the man before her. The humble man who was once a mighty god. She was happy that she could now claim him from the rest of the doting woman that burned to be his. He was hers and she was his. To halves now completed, Esther felt her eyes water. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He was hers.... forever and ever.

Abel stood anxious in place, hanging on ever word the pope stretched out. Esther looking marvelous in front of him, crying tears of joy and happiness, he wanted to wrap her tightly in his arms. She was pure enjoyment to watch. Apparently he still had the power to render her speechless. He'd have to remember that when they left tomorrow on their honeymoon.

He quickly made a side glance behind his bride to check on Seth. His little sister face was tear stained and red. Her hands were trembling while holding on to her bouquet. Seth caught her brother staring at her and smiled, before whispering _'I'm so proud'_ to him.

"I now..." Abel looked back at his bride. It was time! "Pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Abel stepped forward and quickly snaked his long limbs around Esther's body. His wife gasped at his devilish grin, as he pulled her in to cherish their first kiss as man and wife.


	9. Ten commandments of sacrilege employment

~O^O~

**A**bel and Esther held each other close as they waltzed across the dance floor. Their faces in pure content and love glazed in their eyes. Abel kissed his wife's forehead and smiled.

"I knew I shouldn't have listen to you when you said you wanted me to just wear my robes."

"It was not that bad."

"You weren't even paying attention to what the pope said." Abel retorted. Esther rolled her eyes. She pinched him gently on the back of his neck.

"Ouch. What was the for?"

"For knowing the difference." She grinned. "And for looking to desirable on our wedding day."

"You're one to talk about desirable." Abel leaned in and kissed her silently. "You look mesmerizing in that dress of yours. I thought I was going to have to behead Ion for just walking besides you."

"Abel." She frowned.

"Kidding..."

"No more jealousy?"

"No more. It's now illegal for you to hit on other guys." Esther rolled her eyes. "You look so cute when you do that." Abel leaned forward and kissed his wife on her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too. Father Feather head?" It was now her husband's turn to roll his eyes. "It's such a shame that I'll never get to see you stuffed with feathes."

"I haven't torn my pillow apart in nearly a year." Abel pushed his glass back up. "At least not because I was dreaming of you." Esther giggled. She reached up and kissed Abel. How she wished they could be alone. "Besides you look practically ravishing when your the one covered in goose down to head to toe." Esther shook her head.

"You're hopeless."

"Ly in love with you." Abel finished.

"So does this mean you'll stop eating in the trash?" her husband rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't eating out of the garbage. I was trying to locate a lost personal affect of mine."

"Uh huh. That you some how forgot what that was?"

"I forget a lot of things." Abel blurted out.

"But you have eaten out of the trash before, right?"

"Just that one time on our way to Empire." Esther nodded. She didn't believe him one bit.

"And no more falling into moats, fountains, or anything source of water no deeper than six inches deep? Or 'accidentally' shooting yourself in the foot? No more right?" Abel sighed in defeat. He should have known she'd have caught on. "Though I will say that you are the first and probably will be the only guy that has ever tried to injure himself to get me to notice him. Though I think that it's hard not to notice you. You well over six feet tall." Abel smiled softly.

The woman in front of him, his wife, was practically the most insane creature he had ever faced. Not only had she adjusted to his _other _half, but found ways to make him feel comfortable with it. Where he saw himself as a winged monster, she only saw a beautiful angel. Where he lingered in misery and anger. She brightened his life like the sun. Esther had saved Abel's life in many ways and he knew that he would be devoted to her forever. Her Abel, forever and for always. He left her lips against his cheek.

"You're thinking again." She whispered. "Stop it. Just enjoy." Abel kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I am." He whispered back. "No one could ruin this day."

Sister Kate floated in front of Leon, her hand out. She wasn't letting him out of paying her. They had made a deal. A hundred dinars should Abel marry, and now that the inking on their wedding certificate was drying, she had come to collect.

"No." Leon shot at her. "I said I wasn't paying."

"A deal is a deal, Father Leon." Sister Kate tried to remain calm, but her left eye gave her away, as if twitch vigorously. "Don't make me get Lady Caterina into this."

"Go ahead." Leon dared her. "You know what she'll say. Gambling is strictly prohibited and then the both of us will be punished." The hologram nun growled.

"I'll get you back for this Leon. I swear it."

"Thou shall not threaten thy co-worker." Leon retorted. Sister Kate whole face twitched in fury.

"And where is that rule from, Father Leon? The ten commandments of sacrilege employment?" The priest turned around to see Cardinal Caterina herself, followed by Father Wordsworth. Leon gulped loudly. Caterina looked at her two subordinates and shook her head.

"I can't believe you two. On Abel's wedding day no less. What kind of friends bickers over a mindless bet on a important day like today. This is BULLSHIT." Sister Kate sunk to the floor. It was very bad when the cardinal used such a verbal choice of words. Hell had know fury like the woman of steel pissed off.

"What is this bet over again?" Caterina crossed her arms and stared at the two. The priest and nun stood still and stiff, too afraid to say another word. "Well?"

"They..." The Professor spoke up from behind her eminence made a bet last year to see if Abel and Esther married. One hundred dinars to the winner." Leon glared at Professor and grumbled something to the effect of good-to-shoes.

"And I assume that winner was Kate?" The hologram nodded. "And Leon refuses to pay up?" The cardinal shook her head. She removed her monocle and rubbed her tired eyes. "What have I told you two about gambling? It's forbidden in the Vatican. I thought I had put an end to this when you two made bets over Abel's strange dumpster habits. You two leave me no choice." The two winced and tightly shut their eyes. "Leon you lost the bet. You need to pay it up."

"What!" Leon voice was raised. "You're going to side with Sister Floaty on this? This is discrimination! The females are against the males!" Caterina ignored his accusations. Sister Kate smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Cardinal..."

"And you Kate...I'm embarrassed by this. I would expect this from Leon, but not from you. As your punishment I want you to donate a hundred dinars to the orphanage."

"Ye...yes my lady." Sister Kate lowered her head out of respect.

"Be sure that I do not catch either of you betting again and on Abel. He's not a race horse!"

"Yes Lady Caterina." The two spoke in unison.

"Now I order you both to enjoy the night and have fun. Abel and Esther are leaving on their honeymoon tomorrow and it'll be sometime before we see them again." Caterina replaced her monocle and sighed. "Come on William. I see another glass of merlot in my near future." The Professor nodded and looked back is comrades and lipped the words 'sorry' to the both, the slipped through the crowd and over to the bar.

"She doesn't seem happy." Leon spoke to the hologram. Sister Kate shook her head and sighed.

"She's just tired. It's not easy running a division of the Vatican. Also she watched her oldest friend marry."

"True." Leon looked at Kate. "She is truly of woman of steel to go through that."

* * *

Caterina needs a cookie. Read and Review

Lil~Rahl


	10. Welcome to the Family!

Yeah! Last chapter!!! I wasn't going to write it, but there sort of needed to be a little bit of finishing between siblings and such, so here it is.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

~O^O~

Trinity Blood: Wedding Bells

Chapter 10

Given that it was their wedding night. A night that was expected to be romantic one, filled with heated passion and desire. The man was suppose to carry his new bride over the thresh hold and consummate the wedding, over and over again. Nothing was supposed to be held back. She would give herself to him and vice versa. Bodies entangled, sweat across their brows, whispers and moans of encouragements. Or at least that was what Abel had heard about.

As soon as the newlyweds entered their room, any attempts to swoon his wife were abruptly cut off. As Abel returned to from the cellar with a bottle of wine and two glasses, his beloved Esther was completely passed out on their bed, still in her wedding dress. A smiled crawled across his lips.

"I guess this could wait." He said to himself, as he set the wine and glasses on a nearby table. "I half expected one of us to fall asleep." His eyes wandered over a large wooden chest. It hadn't been the room earlier. He noticed a small envelope attached to the side. Curious, Abel opened it and pulled out a letter. He read silently to himself.

_To Abel, _

_A long time ago, I never expected to be graced with a sister-in-law. I believed things were the way they were, and no amount of power would change that. Alas, I was young and....I'm know I'm going to regret saying this, stupid. I had become to use to the pain and anguish in your eyes, Abel, that I truly believed that you would never even think of changing. _

_Someone once told me that you had much to learn about life. That you were completely lost within your self. That you needed to focus on the positives. I, on the other hand, believed that things were the way they were and that's when I did the most stupidest thing I've ever done. I gambled on your life._

_I betted one hundred thousand dinars that you would never marry, that no upstanding and smart woman would ever eye you, Abel. I knew you would never fall for anyone. I was so certian of you back then._

_After Lilith passed away and you locked yourself away, I assumed that your heart would go on forever pining for her. And I believed that I had won the bet, though without the gratification of winning the money._

_But I was wrong.... yet again. And now I find myself eating my own words and feeling a tad bit feeble. I betted against my own brother, I was supposed to know you like the back of my hand. You have amazed me and somewhere out there I know she's looking down at us, while pointing at me and laughing hysterically, crying out I told you so! _

_I know I've said this too many times today, but I am very proud of you and happy that you have Esther. I love you both. Please enjoy your wedding gift from Lilith and I._

_Love always for an eternity,_

_Seth _

_P.S I saw her bracelet on Esther's wrist. She'd be very honored by it. _

Abel smiled whole-heartedly at his sister honest words. He glanced over the letter once more then at the chest. His eyes widen when he though back to the wedding present.

"She didn't," he said out loud. He dropped the letter and quickly opened the lid. Inside the chest, true to her word, were the one thousand dinars from the ancient bet between two crusniks. Abel turned and rushed hastily back towards his wife. "Honey." He shook her gently. "Sweetie."

"Wha?" she grumbled.

"Get up. I have a surprise for you."

"Can't it wait? I've been up since very early this morning."

"No it can't." He snaked his arms beneath his wife and lifted her out of bed. "You have to see it."

"Abel." Esther whined. She struggled in her husband's arms. "What is this all about?" He pointed at the large chest full of dinars. "Sweet Lord!" She covered her mouth. "Who gave this to us?" Abel handed her the letter. Esther read the words over and sniffled. It was such a kind thing for Seth to do.

"What do you think?" Abel asked her.

"I don't know." Esther shrugged, the thought of sleep completely wiped from her mind. "I've never seen so much money. What do you think, love?"

"I was thinking on spending it on our honeymoon. A much extended honeymoon. We could travel all over the world and..." he gave her a sly grin, while wrapping his arms around her waist. "Work on consummating this marriage." Abel light kissed the nap of her neck.

"Sound like a plan." Esther spoke, whilst turning herself in his arms. "Though we could get in some practice now." She wrapped her arms her husband and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

A knock at the door interrupted their privacy. Abel grumbled and cursed.

"Better get it." Esther sighed. "It could be something important." Abel untangled himself from Esther and opened the door. Caterina stood in the hallway, a look of panic in her eyes.

"What?" he asked. The cardinal lifted a yellow envelope up.

"This just arrived for Esther. It said rush on the front." Abel took the card from his boss.

"Thank you." He nodded before shutting the door. He knew she'd be upset with him with that little stunt, but he hardly cared at that moment.

"A letter for me?" Esther held out her hand. "Someone must have sent us a late wedding gift." Esther tore the envelope opened and pulled out a small card. The front was a black and white picture of a couple holding hands and kissing. Esther opened it and read the inscription. Abel watched her face go pale white. She shook her head and gulped, before handing it to Abel. He read the inscription.

_**"Many wonderful blessing on your wedding day."**_

Beneath it, it long beautiful calligraphy was handwriting he could never forget.

_'Welcome to the family. Best wishes- Cain'_

* * *

_Thanks again_

_Lil~Rahl (_A division of Crusniks~R~Us)


End file.
